


The Lumberjack

by EnchantedEvil



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedEvil/pseuds/EnchantedEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo goes to Canada to find inspiration for his writing. He finds a very attractive lumberjack, who Bilbo almost physically swoons over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arivval

The cold of Canada hit bilbo square in the face.

I mean sure, Bilbo had lived in  England for most of his life, but this was a _new level_ of cold. The kind of cold that infested your body and soul, the kind of cold that looked for weak individuals to pounce on, the kind that had decided that Bilbo  was such a person, as he stood outside the airport, furiously trying to rubb his hand together, in a pathetic defense against the invading cold.

_Where is my bloody ride?_ Bilbo thought as another gust went through him. _He specifically said 11.30! And its twelve!_ _I swear, if all Canadians are this rood, i should just get back on that bloody plane and head back to England!_

Shamefully, Bilbo was slightly glad that he was angry, as it was generating some much needed body warmth, as a finger tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me laddie you wouldn't happen to be Bilbo Baggins would ya?" a cherry voice said behind him.Bilbo turned to face the man,  and first noticed the extravagant hat he was wearing, and second the giant grin plastered over his face, unchanging even when a particularly bad gust came through the airport.

"Bofur i presume?" replied Bilbo, grin spreading as he offered his hand, anger disappearing by the second. "I had thought for a moment you weren't coming!

"Ah sorry to put you to worry, had to wait for the road to be cleared. You'll get uses to that! He said with a chuckle, grin never faltering as he picked up Bilbo's bags. "Here, lemme give you a hand" he said as he heaved the bag over his shoulder.

"Oh! Thank you Bofur" Bilbo said with a smile as he followed him to the carpark, slipping and sliding as he went.

Once in the safety of the warm pickup truck, and once bilbo had rid himself of his extra layers, Bilbo and Bofur began to chat as they sped along the highway.

"So, Thorin said you were a writer" said Bofur, eyes never leaving the road ahead of him. "I'm afraid to say I've never seen one of your stories on our shelves, but to be fair, there aren't many books up here, unless it involves hunting or skiing". He said with a chuckle.

Bilbo blushed and ducked his head. "Yes infact I am a writer, i mainly write romances, the kind that that could make a grown man either barf or cry ". Bilbo replied with a nervous giggle. "Thorin always supported my work"

"Really? I would've never guessed Thorin to be the romantic type! He always seemed to grumpy for things like love and romance, always behind a pile of paperwork whenever i saw him." Bofur exclaimed, sharply taking a turn down a back road, speeding well beyond the limit as the countryside sped by.

"Yes well, Thorin recommended your place to rid me of my writers block and to gain inspiration for my works, and to perhaps find love" bilbo mumbled as he stared out the window.

"Ahh, looking to find a lass laddie? Or maybe a another laddie for your 'inspiration' " Bofur said while wiggling his eyebrows. "Don't worry, fresh meat is always desired up here, if you know what i mean", he said with a chuckle.

And if Bilbo was offended to be related to fresh meat, he didn't have a chance to say as they pulled up next to a house.

The house was, in Bilbos mind, just picturesque. The house was entirely made of wood, and was covered in a thick layer  of snow, and there was a small stream of smoke coming out of one of the chimneys.

"It's beautiful" Bilbo whispered as he walked with Bofur to the door.

"Why thank you Bilbo, built it all meself . Well, me and my brothers", replied Bofur, chest puffing out in pride as the door swung open, revealing a beautiful wooden interior, with a roaring fire and a sense of warmth and _home,_ a feeling that Bilbo had been aching for lately.

"Well well well Bofur." A deep voice chuckled. What do we have here? Fresh meat?"

_'What is it with them calling me fresh meat'?_ Thought Bilbo  as he turned towards the voice. Only to be greeted by the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

The man towered over Bilbo, with hair down to his back and a thick beard covering his face. His eyes were the deepest brown Bilbo had ever seen, and he found himself getting lost in them as he stared up. With legs like tree trunks, arms that were bulging at the seams of his flannel shirt, and a broad chest icing off the cake, Bilbo couldn't help but _swoon_ at the stranger.

"Aye Beorn, this is Bilbo Baggins, the man i told you about last week. The one from England to write." Bofur said as he put down Bilbos suitcase with a light thud.

"N-nice to meet you Mr Beorn"  Bilbo squeaked, extending his right hand upwards. Beorn only chuckled, replying with a short "hello", whilst his hand enveloped Bilbos entirely.

"You squeak like a little bunny" Beorn chuckled. "Bunnies were always my favourite animal.

Bilbo huffed "I did not squeak" he replied, crossing his arms in a pout.

Beorn only laughed, a sound that made Bilbo sway with delight. "The wood's out the back Bofur. Call me when you need more". He said, looking over Bilbos shoulder.

"Cheers Beorn. Ill see you soon enough" Bofur replied with a smile and raised eyebrow.

Beorn only ignored him

"Until we meet again Master Baggins" Beorn spoke, looking down with a slight smile upon his lips, before he was out the door and gone into the snow.

"Comeon laddie" Bofur chuckled." Ill show you to your room.

 


	2. Axes and Tea.

It was a week when Bilbo saw Beorn again.

He was out the back when Bilbo shuffeled into the kitchen for breakfast, swinging his axe through wood, muscles bulging and bending with the work, and Bilbo was ashamed to say it was oddly mesmerizing, and he found himself watching through the kitchen window as he made tea, never noticing the other inhabitants of the house snickering between themselves until it was too late.

He had met Bifur and Bombur soon after Beorns departure, and has quickly became friends, With Bombur over cooking, and Bifur had apparently read _all_ of his novels, even though he couldn't speak a ounce of English to Bilbo, he was rather good at making jestures, and was currently making a rather rood one at the table.

"Stop that!" said Bilbo, tiptoeing over to the table with the teapot. "Someone might see you!"

"Oh we're sorry Bilbo", said Bombur, wiping the tears from his eyes. "But its the funniest thing we've ever seen! It's like your hypnotized, and you've only seen him twice!

Bilbo huffed. "Shut up and drink your tea. Now I am a Baggins! And a Baggins does not get ' _hypnotized_ ' by big burly lumberjacks, oh no we don’t!”

Bifur gave him a grunt as Bombur and Bofur snickered as they drunk their tea. The table soon fell into silence, with the _thwack_ of the axe hitting wood being the only sound that could be heard inside the house.

After a while, Bilbo found himself alone at the table, sipping his last cuppa for the morning, trying to find a idea for his writing in the sweet blend of aromas in the cup when the back door opened suddenly, and Beorn stepped into the kitchen, axe swung over his shoulder, sweat covering his body, causing his shirt to stick to the muscles beneath.

Bilbo suddenly felt very self-conscious as Beorn turned to look at him, face breaking into a smile as he put the axe down by the door, walking towards him with a power that made Bilbo shudder

He certainly wished he hadn’t worn Pajamas.

“Good morning Bilbo, are you making tea?” Beorn said, thudding into the seat opposite Bilbo, Chair groaning in protest.

“Um, I can certainly make some more” said Bilbo, who very quickly got up to bring the kettle to the boil, blush spreading quickly over his face.

“Nice pajamas”

Bilbo’s face turned almost as red as a tomato. He couldn’t even fathom a reply, and simply focused on making the tea, a task that always calmed him down, even during his most stressful times.

He moved back to the table, setting the tea down with two cups, the odd silence becoming strangely comforting. “Sugar”? Bilbo said, a he poured tea into the mugs.

“Yes, thank you.” Beorn replied, deep voice echoing around the silence of the kitchen, as he slumped into his chair, hair sticking to his back as the sweat made his skin sticky. “It’s always nice to be given tea, rather than have to make it yourself” Beorn said, exhaustion overtaking his features.

‘Oh! You are a tea person?” Bilbo exclaimed. “I would never have guessed’!

Beorn grinned, “You’ll find that there are many layers to me, as there are to everyone”. “I mean, you seem rather nervous in my presence, but you were staring at me from the window” he murmured with a smile.

Bilbo’s face flushed bright red again as he flustered about. “I-I wasn’t looking! I was merely gazing out the window while making tea”! You must’ve seen something else!”

Beorn only chuckled.

The warm silence was broken by Beorns phone ringing, the harsh electronic tune echoing loudly throughout the house.

“Excuse me” he mumbled, flipping the phone, big fingers trying to work the small screen as he mumbled in frustration. _“Hello? Yes Dori, I’ll be right over. No Dori. Yes Dori, he’s right here. Yes I’ll tell him. Bye.”_ And the phone was shut with a simple click.

“Who was that”? Queried Bilbo.

“A friend named Dori. He needs some wood as well. He was also asking if you wanted to meet his younger brother Ori. He’s probably another fan of your work” he replied with a grin.

_‘Another fan?’_ thought Bilbo. _‘I never knew my work was so popular up here!’_

Bilbo’s thoughts were interrupted by the scraping of a chair as Beorn stood, putting the delicate cup gently on the table.

“Until our next meeting Mr. Baggins” Beorn whispered, placing the softest kiss on Bilbo’s hand, grabbing his axe, and disappearing out the back door, vanishing from sight.

A laugh could be heard from down the hall.

Bilbo jolted out of his trance. “Oh shut up you” he mumbled, as he gulped down the rest of his tea.

Today was a perfect day to wear pajamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creative criticism is always welcome :)


	3. Books and Backstreets

The next day, Bilbo found  a bouquet of roses on the table, lightly dusted with melting snowflakes, making them shine in the morning sun.

"They were on the doorstep this morning", smiled Bofur as he put the kettle on. "A card came with them, for you".

' _Flowers? For me?'_ Bilbo thought, as Bofur handed him the card, turning around to make tea.

' _For Bilbo, the sweetest little bunny I've ever known._

 _Beorn_ ❤'

Bilbo felt the blush envelop his face, and he found himself reading the card over and over again, just to make sure that it was actually there. He had never had anyone make him feel this way, noone had ever made much of a effort. He had always found himself on the sidelines of love, never being asked to join in, but rather becoming content with living a safe but lonely lovelife.

And that by itself was a sad reality.

'Looks like Bilbo's got a admirer' Chuckled Bombur, shoveling pancakes into his mouth by the dozen.

Bilbo snapped out of his trance. "I-I don't know what you on about Bombur."

Bifur who was next to him, gave a grunt and put his hands into the shape of a heart,  and gave a small chucke as he sipped his coffe slowly. Bilbo often wondered how Bifur would be if he spoke English, but he never spoke this thought. Bifurs disability to speak English was a touchy subject Thorin told him, so he tried to avoid it at all costs.

"Ah leave him alone, he's got a love interest! So what? And who deserves Bilbo more than Beorn?" Bofur cheerfully said, handing Bilbo his cup of tea as he sat opposite him at the table.

Bifur only grunted, and Bombur attempted to reply with a dozen pancakes in his mouth.

As breakfast ended, Bilbo found himself in Bofurs truck, speeding off towards the small town down the road, gripping the seat till his knuckles turnt white.

Bofur was not one to follow speed limits.

"Gimme a call when you need picking up laddie" Bofur said with a smile. "Ori will probably try to keep you there for a long time, so don't hesitate to ask for help!" he said, speeding off into the distance, until Bilbo couldn't see him anymore.

He turnt to face the building before him. _Ri Bookshop_ looked very old fashioned outside, sitting on the corner of two roads, ice frozen all over the veranda. Bilbo could see the fire burning inside, and with a especially cold gust of wind, Bilbo quickly stepped inside.

A little bell upon the door rang as he stepped in, and Bilbo found himself in the most beautiful store he had ever seen.

Whilst certainly not large, _Ri Bookstore_ was very warm and cosy, with shelves filled to the peak with all sorts of books , and a warm fireplace with three large chairs around it, which filled the small space with a warmth and light. Bilbo didn't care what Ori was like, he could stay here _forever._

A short man popped around one of the bookshelves, face breaking into a smile as he approached Bilbo.

"Mr Baggins?" the man asked.

Bilbos own face broke into a friendly smile. "Mr Ri?

"Oh do please call me Ori" he said, extending his hand. "Thank you for coming".

"I was glad to come" Bilbo replied, shaking Oris hand with enthusiasm."What a lovely store!"

Ori beamed at him. "Thank you Mr Baggins. Me and my brothers have tried our best, its very hard to get books delivered this far north" he chuckled. "They often have to get shipped in, but I always try to get variety for the people in this town, including your books."

Bilbo blushed. " Please call me Bilbo  Ori. Mr Baggins was my father. And I couldn't ever imagine my work going so far in the world!"

Ori only smiled, his knitted jumper shifting shoulders casually. "You would be surprised Bilbo, what people read up here to keep interested" He ended with a wink.

Bilbo wondered exactly how many people in this town  had read his books.

"How many of my books do you have?" Bilbo queried

"Well upto yesterday, we had _The Consort, The Hunter,_ and most of the _Without Reservation_ series. But they all got sold! To the same person! What a strange turn of fate". He ended with a slight giggle.

Bilbos could guess who had bought his books. But he couldn't bring himself to ask, as he feared that the answer would cause him to faint.

And that was not a good first impression.

"Would you like some tea?" Said Ori

Bilbo smiled and nodded his head.

_9.00PM_

The time had flown quickly in the bookshop, as Bilbo spent the day drinking tea and getting lost in the books upon the shelves, so he barely noticed when the clock struck nine, and Bilbo found himself on the side of the road, waiting for Bofur to turn up.

He quickly began regretting his polite refusal of waiting in the bookshop, but he was too nice to put Ori in that kind of situation. But as he stood on the sidewalk, looking both ways repeatedly, he openly regretted the decision.

The small town was not as pretty in the dark whilst it snowed, and the only light was the street light above him, creating a rather scary scenario as Bilbo began to panic slightly.

It was quiet. Too quiet. The only sound was the gusts of wind that carried the little snowflakes around,    and the sound of the flickering bulb above him, which was not helping his situation.

Out of a back street, a pickup truck appeared, its characteristics undefinable in the darkness as it started to move in Bilbos direction. As Bilbos breathing got quicker and heavier, the car came closer, until it had pulled up onto the kerb next to him.

The passenger door swung open with a groan of protest.

"You shouldn't be out here" Beorn growled, voice stern and full of anger. "Get in".


End file.
